


Small Stuff in the Path of Two Ruthless Villains

by Scarfinator



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Biting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Magilou Being a Prick, Penis In Vagina Sex, Switch Eizen, Switch Velvet, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerable Eizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfinator/pseuds/Scarfinator
Summary: After an argument within the party on how to split up the rooms that the inn they're staying at has available, Velvet ends up in a room all by herself. But she doesn't really need a bed that big, and she HAS been curious as to why Eizen hasn't shown any sexual interest in her at all despite them having dated for almost two weeks. So she invites him to sleep in her room instead, hoping to find out why.





	Small Stuff in the Path of Two Ruthless Villains

‘_Finally, a decent bed.’ _

Velvet sighed in relief as her group entered the inn. After three days straight of camping out, checking into an inn was absolutely _ heavenly. _

Since she once went three straight years with nothing but a stone floor as a bed, one would think Velvet wouldn’t be picky about where she slept. And at first that was true. But from the moment she first slept in an inn room as a therion, her time in prison had the opposite effect. She craved a good, soft bed every time they had to stay in tents and a futon, and sleeping at the hideout in Titania wasn’t any better. 

Of course, she wasn’t one for complaining, so she wouldn’t admit it. She didn’t want to attract any sympathy from those who guessed her preferences came from trauma either.

The inn had limited rooms available that night: two rooms with two full sized beds, and one room with just a single full sized bed. Logically, it would make the most sense for the women to take one of the rooms with two beds, and for the men plus Laphicet to take the other. But Magilou had other plans.

“Why don’t we take all three rooms tonight?” she suggested as soon as the clerk told them what was available.

Everyone in the group stared at her, ready for a ridiculous explanation.

Velvet groaned. “Magilou, we only have so much gald on us,” she said. “I don’t know what you have in mind, but we’re not going to go along with it.”

“After you hear me out, I’m sure you’ll change your mind. Two things,” the conniving witch started, holding up one stupid, bony pointer finger. “Number one, you’re aware that Laphicet has been struggling with nightmare after nightmare, I presume?”

“I told you not to bring that up!” Laphicet protested.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Rokurou noted. “I guess I _ have _ seen him squirm a lot during the night.”

“_Rokurou!_”

“Yeah, yeah, quit the tough boy act.” Magilou shook her head, then continued. “Anyway, I decree that the best solution is to have him sleep in the women’s room tonight, right next to his vessel.” She glanced at Eleanor, addressing her. “That should keep the malevolence at bay, yes?”

“Magilou, it’s fine, cut it out!" he protested again.

“Little boys need not worry about intruding when in women’s spaces,” she chided. Laphicet slumped his shoulders, too tired to bother arguing further.

“I’m happy to help him, but that doesn’t explain why we need the three rooms,” Eleanor pointed out. “Why can’t Velvet just share your bed?”

“After three days of cramped tents and flimsy futons?! Empyreans _ forbid _!” She held up two fingers this time. “Which brings to my second point—”

“I know where this is going.” Eizen shook his head, and continued. “We are _ NOT _ wasting funds just because you want a bed to yourself.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one! Ever think of our poor therion here?” As the words left Magilou’s mouth, Velvet immediately glared at her, But the witch continued undeterred. “I’m sure you’ve noticed how she thrashes every night in her sleep we’re in those tents, yes? More than anyone she would kill for a nice, comfy—” 

“Just buy the damn rooms already before someone else takes them,” Velvet groaned.

* * *

It was still fairly early in the night, so no one went to bed right away. 

Velvet sat on a sofa directly next to a lit fireplace. It was a nice lobby; just nice enough for her to relax and collect her thoughts.

She glanced over at the bar area in front of her. Magilou was bugging Eizen about something or another. Velvet didn’t initially intend to eavesdrop, but that witch was just so damn_ loud _ . Besides, it was specifically _ Eizen _ that she’d decided to chat up.

“Anyway, it’s a shame you ended up with Rokurou again!” Magilou said. “You know how much of a snorer he is.”

Eizen shrugged. “Malakhim don’t technically need to sleep,” he said.

Ever since Magilou learned a few days before that Velvet recently started a relationship with Eizen, she was utterly obnoxious about the topic. If she wasn’t poking fun at them, she was betting 100000 gald against Rokurou that they would break up within two weeks. Velvet smirked at the thought. She was looking forward to seeing Magilou lose.

“Yeah, but it has to be boring just LAYING there in bed. Why even bother sticking around?” Magilou clicked her tongue, then suddenly noticed Velvet eavesdropping. The latter looked away, pretending not to notice.

Magilou turned back to Eizen and leaned in his ear. “Why don’t you go sleep with Velvet instead?” she whispered loudly.

Velvet nearly jumped in her seat, but forced herself stationary; that “whisper” was far too loud to even be called a whisper.

“I don’t think she’d—”

“She sleeps nice and sound when she’s not having nightmares, and if you’re at her side I bet that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Eizen went pink at her words. “I said not to worry about it, Magilou!” he retorted.

Magilou shrugged. “Well, I suppose it’s true she’s more likely to devour you. Just watch: she’ll wake up in the middle of the night and mistake you for an ogre, thinking one snuck into her bed! The unsheathing of a claw, deep mangled screams, and then...! Schlooorp! Alas, no more.” She hopped off the bar stool. “Thus ends the sad tale of your little ‘relationship’.”

With that, she left Eizen sitting at the bar to go do... whatever she had in mind next.

Velvet remained at her spot on the sofa, stoic on the outside but fuming on the inside. Damned Magilou. Of course she had _ that _ ulterior motive for the three rooms up her sleeve. She cursed herself for not realizing earlier what was going on.

But the more Velvet ruminated on it, the more she started to realize Magilou was on to something. What was so wrong about Eizen going to her room, anyway? They were an item now. Couples commonly slept beside one another. She surmised he probably just didn’t want to indulge in something so intimate, but if he didn’t want to go any further than sleeping in the same room all he had to do was say it.

Was that his reason? Velvet frowned thinking about it. Over the past few days, she found herself wondering more and more just how far Eizen was willing to go with her. It started when she observed that even after one week of being together, he’d shown a surprising lack of sexual interest in her. Was it closeted? Or was he really not interested in that sort of thing?

Thinking about the latter made her... Disappointed. She thought back to all the times her neighbors in Aball would pester her about boys and men and whatever else. It always annoyed her; mostly because they were way too nosy, but also because she just genuinely had no interest in focusing on such a thing.

_ ‘How the times change,’ _ she thought. Once she actually _ did _ find a man she loved, now all she could think about was taking him to her room and—

Velvet buried her face in her hands to hide her deep blush. She’d caught herself going too far in her thoughts far too often for comfort the past few days. Such strong feelings were infuriatingly overwhelming to her.

At first she didn’t want to take the initiative, so she tried her hardest to push the lustful thoughts away. But when she watched him get flustered at a mere joke from Magilou, a switch flipped in her mind.

Screw it. She’d go for it. Velvet Crowe ran from nothing.

Eizen got up from the bar and started to walk to another part of the lobby. Velvet rose up along with him, her legs practically moving on their own to bring her to him. At the sound of footsteps, he turned to greet her.

“I don’t mind you taking Magilou’s suggestion,” she said before he could speak.

He raised an eyebrow at her, otherwise stoic. “Eavesdropping, are you?”

Velvet smirked. “Hard not to when she refuses to keep it down.” The smirk quickly faded to a far more tense expression, awaiting Eizen’s response.

Unfortunately for her, he didn’t respond right away. Instead, he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. His silence suffocated Velvet; why wouldn’t he just say yes or no already?

“If it’s alright with you,” he finally said. “She’s not wrong about Rokurou.”

“Got it,” Velvet said. “I’ll be waiting.” She started to walk away, then turned back. “I’ll try not to mistake you for an ogre in the middle of the night.”

Eizen laughed and nodded in response. Velvet turned away and smiled as well. The tension in her chest slowly eased as she walked off, like removing a weight placed on top of her. There was still the matter of whatever happened after he entered her room—a second weight that needed removing—but at least she’d managed to ask him.

* * *

Velvet retired to her room fairly early that night, figuring things would work out best if Eizen didn’t wait on her.

In retrospect, she knew it wouldn’t be long be long before Eizen came up, but it felt like an eternity waiting for him. She trusted him enough at this point to know she was unlikely to back out of any sexual encounters with him, but _ how _ would she initiate it?

_ ‘I’m a virgin, it’s natural to be nervous,’ _ Velvet kept telling herself as she waited, sitting on the side of her bed. _ ‘I’m a virgin, it’s natural to be nervous.’ _ Her eyes darted to her coat and boots she neatly placed in the room’s corner, then back down to the floor. _ ‘I’m a virgin, it’s natural to be—’ _

“As far as anyone else needs to know, I left the inn tonight and will come back in the morning.” 

Eizen’s voice startled Velvet out of her internal mantra. When did he even come into the room?! She hadn’t even seen him enter, but there he was, locking the already once more closed door. Following the lock’s click, he turned around to face her. He remained standing at the door, his arms crossed. If he was at all nervous, Velvet couldn’t tell; he just stood there, staring at her with his normal, stoic, and naturally imposing gaze. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Good thinking,” she said as she stood up from the bed. “Though I doubt a certain prying witch will buy it.” 

He shrugged in response, uncrossing his arms and approaching her. “We’ll deal with her when the time comes. ...Point is, I figured you’d like an excuse if anyone else tried to pester you about me.”

“Appreciated,” Velvet said with a smirk. “But... While we’re getting to the point, I’ll ask you just once.” She fidgeted in place a bit. “Are you sure you want to sleep in here, Eizen?”

“Aye,” he responded without hesitation. “I took up your offer, didn’t I? If anything, I’m more surprised you made the first move.”

“I agree,” Velvet observed. “Most men wouldn’t hesitate to put their hands on a woman, yet you only even showed the slightest interest in doing so tonight. I expect more from a pirate.”

Eizen stared into her eyes, not saying anything in response.

“H-hey, you... you knew what I had in mind when I invited you in, right?” Velvet sputtered. Still no response. “You DO know what it usually means for a woman to invite a man into her room, right?! Don’t make me spell it out for you...”

Finally, Eizen broke the tension with a laugh. “I’m just messing with you,” he replied. “Of course I know you’re planning to bed me.” Velvet clicked her tongue; her face was on fire, but she refused to avert her eyes. She would _ not _ give him the satisfaction of the flustered reaction he sought.

“So you’re fine having sex with me,” she said. 

He nodded. “And you’re right, most men wouldn’t hesitate. But unfortunately for you, I’m not most men. I’m Eizen the Reaper, first mate to Aifread’s Pirates.” Velvet rolled her eyes at him, only prompting another smirk.

“But...” he continued. “Did you really assume I’m not interested just because I didn’t sleep with a daemon at the first opportunity?”

That was enough bull from him. Velvet seized him by the coat and slammed him against the wall, left hand on his shoulder and the right one on his thigh. “Please,” she growled into his ear. “You really expect me to buy ‘I was afraid to sleep with a daemon’ from death’s incarnation?”

Finally getting Eizen into a bedroom alone was enough to unleash all the pent up lust she had, and she _ would _ carry out that “first move” of hers to their first climax. And now that she knew for sure he wanted inside of her after all...

She stared him in the face, her own inches away from it. His icy blue eyes were always so clear and bright up close; a nice contrast to his otherwise rugged appearance. Sharp, imposing eyes appropriate for a Reaper.

His surprise quickly faded to yet another obnoxious smirk, those blue eyes gaining a nefarious glint. “There’s that initiative I was hoping for,” he whispered. The heat from his breath quickly warmed up Velvet’s hot face even more.

“Call it daemonic instincts, call me a harlot...” Velvet hissed, trailing the hand on his thigh inward towards his crotch, lovingly feeling through the fabric of his pants. “Just know that you’ve kept me wait—” She gasped and jerked her hand away upon making contact with a large, hard object. Was he seriously erect already?

Eizen laughed. “As you can see,” he said, “I’m not one to talk.”

Velvet clicked her tongue and collided his lips against hers. That was enough setup; it was time to make him hers.

Her tongue fumbled in his mouth. At first she only lamented how much she struggled to return the kiss. But she quickly realized she wasn’t the only one. Contrary to her expectations, he was a pretty lousy kisser himself. His tongue was all over the place, hitting exactly _ none _ of her sweet spots.

She pulled away. “Tell me,” she whispered, “How much experience do you have in the bedroom?”

Eizen blushed and grimaced. “If you’re not satisfied, we can practice later and move on to something else—”

“Answer the question.”

He groaned. “Not much. Two years ago, there was a time I went with the crew to one of the brothel outings, but—”

Velvet laughed, interrupting him again. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored it. “So you’re a thousand year old virgin? That’s all I need to know.”

Eizen sighed, stuck his hands on Velvet’s shoulders, and gently walked her away a short distance from the wall. “It doesn’t matter. I have _ you _ to get my long-awaited experience on now.” He grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her, prompting a quick gasp from her.

“Fucking around with the Reaper’s Curse isn’t a wise idea,” he continued, “but since you don’t mind...”

Velvet smirked in his arms. “Don’t use your curse as an excuse for your virginity.”

Eizen responded by kissing her. Quick. Hard. Hungry. “Quiet, or I’ll make out with you again,” he said as he strode over to the bed with her. As soon as they were in front of it, he just about threw Velvet into it. The mattress creaked at the soft impact.

He put one knee on her bed, but Velvet held up a hand before he could continue. “Take your boots off,” she ordered. He gave her an incredulous look, but quickly complied. After tossing the boots aside, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Velvet. The mattress sank slightly around Velvet where he placed his knees.

“So,” he started, removing his gloves. His voice was softer now, the prior snarking and irritation both gone from his tone. “Do you want it gentle or rough?”

Velvet’s eyes widened and she glanced aside to think for a few long seconds. “...Somewhere in between,” she eventually said. “Don’t half-ass it, but don’t leave any marks either.”

Eizen nodded, and undid the silver clasp on her corset. “Myself, I’m interested to see just how rough you can go.” He moved the top flaps aside, and took a good long look at her breasts. She fought the urge to cover back up.

“Don’t hold back,” he said, stroking one breast with his left hand. Velvet stirred under the touch; his hands’ rough, calloused texture was far different from the usual leather gloves covering his hands. “You’re most alluring at your wildest, Velvet,” he continued.

Velvet took a moment to gather her composure. “...Don’t mind if I do,” she cooed, grabbing the bottom of his vest with two hands. “Tell me, how expensive are those clothes anyway?”

“You are NOT ripping my clothes off,” he retorted immediately as he finished removing her corset, tossing it off the side of the bed. “I draw the line there; I spent good money on that vest. Take it off normally.”

“Is that so?” Velvet sighed. “And you own what, six more of the same vest? Would you really notice?” Instead of waiting for Eizen to complain again, she opted to simply unbutton the vest hastily. She internally cursed all the layers he wore; Velvet had the short end of the stick regarding who would have the easiest time undressing the other.

Eizen was already going for her shorts. While she was unbuttoning his white shirt, cool air ran over and around her lower body. She gasped and shivered; it was only then that Velvet realized how _ hot _ her body was this whole time. Losing the shorts was both a shock and a welcome relief.

“I see I made a good choice, going straight for the prize,” Eizen teased. She watched him carefully. His gaze scanned over her body hungrily, eyes lingering on _ certain parts _ of it, but he wouldn’t touch her again. Velvet gulped, her eyes begging for his next move. Just as she was about to ask what the holdup was, he shoved a hand between her legs. She gasped again; his bare hands felt _ wonderful _ dragged across her inner thighs and lips.

“Soaked already, huh...” he mumbled as he stuck two fingers inside her, right off the bat. Velvet sighed contentedly; thankfully, unlike with his kisses, he was good with his hands.

The fingers stroking and thrusting inside her were enough to make Velvet forget she was still trying to undress him. Her conscious thoughts gave way to a hot, cloudy pressure on her mind and all of her senses. Forget dominating him; she’d give Eizen his coveted _ “experience” _ if it meant she would come first.

“_Faster..._” she moaned.

He immediately complied, moving a thumb to tease her clit while he was at it. Velvet sighed in bliss again; Eizen was good at finding just the right rhythm, adjusting his movements based on how Velvet moaned or moved her hips. His keen sensitivity to her reactions was remarkable. But, something was off...

“_Eizen..._”

He grinned devilishly. “You like that?”

“Eizen...” she continued. “This isn’t scratch-and-sniff.”

Velvet’s words stopped him in his tracks. “...What?” he said blankly, his smirk gone.

“That’s not how you tease a clit,” she chided. “Here, let me help you out; and then get back to it _ quickly _.” She grabbed his thumb without waiting for an answer, guiding it in the right motions.

Eizen groaned in frustration, even as Velvet let out another pleasurable moan. “Be thankful I got _ one _ thing right.” He breathed in and out slowly, his gaze tight and intense. “But if you don’t think I’m doing a good job, why don’t we see how _ you _ are in bed?” He then jerked his hands out of her and away from her legs. “Get back to my shirts.”

“I didn’t say you—” Velvet cut herself off and clicked her tongue. Getting him to squirm under her would be nice comeuppance for his attitude.

She briskly finished unbuttoning the white shirt. He didn’t put his hand back inside her when she was done, though. She didn’t expect him to, but it still frustrated her to no end. Even without his hands there, Velvet’s hips and everything within still burned with lust and longing. The sensation only grew stronger with every passing moment.

Eizen shrugged his coat off and chucked it across the room. _ ‘Some way to treat that “expensive clothing”,’ _ she thought as she watched him.

When he reached for his vest, she first thought he would do the same, but he instead reached into the pocket to carefully take out his sister’s locket. He placed the jewelry slowly on the adjacent nightstand, making sure it was on stable ground. And then, he took both the vest and shirt off and hurled them them right on top of that coat.

All that was left on his upper body was the orange undershirt. Instead of immediately pulling it off, she instead took a moment to marvel at his form. Velvet had never seen Eizen without the vest and white shirt. She experienced his embrace many a time over the past several days, so she knew full well his arms were thick with muscle. But looking at them for what they were, bare and exposed, was a truly unique treat.

Empyreans alive, he was beautiful. Why wouldn’t he just touch her again? Velvet was but a moment away from touching _ herself _ to relieve all that heat if Eizen wouldn’t bother with her.

He started to pull his undershirt off while she was lost in lust; when Velvet noticed, she hastily yanked the hem from him. She stiffly positioned her fingers under the hem, and started to pull the shirt off of him. She took special care to run her fingers along the surface of his torso as she did so.

The backs of her fingertips pressed into a hard surface. Her heart sang; she predicted that the rest of Eizen’s upper body would be just as impressive as his arms. And to her delight, she was right. It took all the strength in her to not just stop and feel slowly over his rock solid abs instead of just removing the shirt.

Now that his shirt was off, she took in yet another feast for the eyes. He was well built overall, with broad shoulders to match the girth of his arms. His skin was extremely pale, as though he’d never once gone out in the sun. She never took much notice until she saw _ that _ much of it exposed.

But, Velvet observed as she grinned deep and impishly, that just meant his blushes would stand out all the more. She studied Eizen’s flustered face; a perfect example of that same shining red against ivory. He refused to meet her eyes, and his sullen, unnerved expression implored her to stop staring and just get back to the deed.

“If I remember right, Velvet, ” he wryly broke the silence, futilely attempting to relax himself, “I told you to be rough. I’ll give you more of the same once you’ve had your way with me.”

So she had to beg, did she? He could have asked for worse, at least. Velvet yanked Eizen down so his shoulders were in range; his elbows fell right by the sides of her chest. His upper chest and shoulders were near smothering in their proximity to Velvet’s face. Plenty of exposed skin for her to get at. She sank her teeth into a spot near his collar bone.

“_Ugh,_” Eizen grunted. The dichotomy of pain and pleasure was clear in his moans. Velvet’s teeth came just short of breaking his skin, but he was clearly into it. _ ‘I’m most alluring at my wildest, huh?’ _ Velvet thought, furrowing her brow. Unsure where to go from there, she continued to bite him in the same way, moving her mouth up his neck in a line. 

As she neared the top, she replaced her last bite with a kiss. The moan in his throat reverberated across her lips before she even heard it. Velvet shivered at the sensation.

She moved away from his neck and stared over his body for a moment, lips pursed. Eizen said he wanted Velvet to hurt him, but in a way that brought him pleasure. How would she accomplish that? She was lucky he enjoyed the bites, but she just couldn’t muster up the level of sadism he wanted from her. It seemed the Lord of Calamity’s wrath was reserved for the bodies of her enemies.

All she could do was her best.

Velvet slid out from under Eizen and flipped their positions. He grinned approvingly at her. With her partner now splayed out below her, just a touch of confidence returned.

First, she dug her fingernails into his scalp a touch, and gripped his hair. He didn’t resist; once more, she had found an acceptable rough gesture. Then, with a gentleness completely opposite to the tug of her fingers on his head, she slowly ran a path of kisses down his torso. The contented breathing from below her urged her to continue; Eizen’s breath was labored, wordlessly expressing his cravings.

Her mouth was nearly at the waistband of his pants. She lifted her head, and stared down at his crotch as she moved her hands to fondle the muscles on his arms a little. He was visibly still just as erect as he was when she first pinned him to that inn room wall. Velvet gulped as she eyed it. _ It _ looked huge. She wanted to free _ it _ right away, and no longer saw a need to delay getting a look for herself.

Velvet took both hands and swiftly undid his pants. Quick to adapt to her movements, Eizen lifted his hips to help her remove them. When they were off, Velvet took the pants and threw them off the side of the bed.

She took a thorough look at the exposed erection under her. Her face burned even brighter; she was right. He was absolutely well endowed. Velvet imagined how something that size would feel inside of her; would it fit?

Eizen pulled her closer to him, bringing her out of the trance. He ran kisses along her collarbone; the kisses were soft, but each one crushed those sensitive, sensitive nerves of hers. The ravenous heat in her heart and between her legs pounded once more, ever harder.

“Ei...zen...” Those rough hands of his ran down the length of her back. One grabbed and fondled her rear, and the other moved to stroke the inside of her thighs. His fingers on that hand ran over and between Velvet’s lips above once more, and she breathed heavily.

Velvet basked in the ecstasy. The touch of his hands had once more graced her body, replenishing her starved desires. Eizen’s deft fingers inside her body felt as though they belonged nowhere else. With each move, stroke, and thrust of those fingers, with each knead and squeeze and fondle of her ass, she twitched with more and more lustful frenzy.

But soon enough, she remembered something important. Velvet had only just started to fluster Eizen before, and now she was the one whimpering under his touch again. She was far from against falling back into the trance of his loving, thorough hands, but she only got to see _ him _ fall into his _ own _ trance for a few seconds. Just those few seconds of listening to his pleading moans wasn’t enough for her. It wasn’t fair. Why should he have all the fun?

She pulled her body just a short ways away from him, and moved her head down to his crotch. Her hand followed, and as it enclosed Eizen’s dick she heard deep breathing and a moan over her head.

Velvet moved her fingers across the hard length, observing even the slightest of Eizen’s physical and vocal reactions to try and find out just what it was she was supposed to do. Soon enough, she started kissing the inside of his thighs at the same time. He jolted under the soft contact of her lips, and again with each stroke of her fingers along his dick. She felt down the muscles of one of his legs with her free hand, caressing and squeezing it; he was a true work of art; one that she was in no mood to go rough on after all.

“Mm—! Velvet...”

Velvet grinned at the sound of her name. He absolutely _ squirmed _ under her; the longing and hunger for more of her touch was written all over his tense expression and hazy eyes. Touching Eizen alone was delightful enough, but watching his reactions, hearing his entranced, pleasured moans... _ That _ was what truly brought her closer and closer to going over the edge.

She pulled away, breath hot on Eizen’s dick, and took yet another look at it. Something was coming out of it at this point, prompting Velvet to realize she had forgotten yet another very important thing: she didn’t want to risk everyone getting charged extra because _ someone _ ejaculated all over the sheets.

Thus, she swiftly moved her head away and positioned her hips above him. Slowly, she brought herself down on him, his length disappearing inside her. It was a tight fit; that she expected. But it didn’t hurt; in fact, just feeling his girth from within was enough to invigorate even more energy in her.

She started to move her hips up and down on him, attempting to find some sort of rhythm. Eizen thrust into her a few times in turn. The sharp movement of him inside her brought yet more ecstasy with it; the heat building between her thighs craved release, yet didn’t want to let go. The large dick rubbing against her walls was a foreign yet tremendous feeling. It was a foreign object inside her, but like his fingers before, felt like something that always belonged there.

Velvet leaned down on Eizen slowly, intending to give him a little bite on the ear—

At that point, Eizen stilled. With a hard groan, his hands tightened around her hips, and with a swift motion, he tossed her onto the sheets. She was suddenly on her back, and he was straddling her once more. But his thrusts quickened with every passing second. Yet more heat pooled into her, burning her, and all she could do was moan in pleasure as he took her. He was tight within her, his eyes wild, grunts of pleasure escaping him as he drove into her with every stroke.

Eventually, the wildness in Eizen’s eyes faded and his fervid tension gave way to shuddering. A loud, breathless moan escaped his lips. Velvet’s climax immediately followed. A mesmerizing wave of pleasure, it was as though the cry she let out took all the built up tension with it. When the ecstasy left her body, she was left gasping for breath.

As the haze of her climax faded, Velvet initially presumed Eizen was finished with her. Men usually tired out after one round, right? But as his own orgasm ended, he immediately started thrusting into her again. His movements were even harder and faster than they were right before both of them came, his rhythm was lost, and his movements were almost... frantic. He was clearly far from done.

Velvet was more than okay with it, though. She allowed lust to cloud her mind once more, and closed her eyes in bliss as his movements only increased in strength.

Just as the pleasure had almost once more drowned her thoughts, though, another sensation interrupted the ecstasy. She winced.

Pain? The feeling confused her at first, but she quickly realized what was going on. The Reaper was now thrusting _ too _ hard down on her. Velvet opened her mouth to tell Eizen to slow down, only for a crushing thrust to turn her thoughts to a yelp.

He finally stopped, his frenzy replaced with concern. Her shout got the message across to him.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine. ...We should probably stop for the night, though. You’ve got to be exhausted by now.”

He responded by slowly, carefully pulling out. In the process, he eyed the area between their legs, expression stern. Even when he had completely removed himself from her, though, he said nothing about it.

“What are you so worried about?” Velvet asked.

“...I drew blood with those last several thrusts,” he replied. “Since you yelled, I figured I’d check.”

“Not surprised,” Velvet said. “You certainly did get caught up in the moment.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Eizen moved himself off of Velvet to lay on the other side of the bed. He moved himself inside the covers, and Velvet followed suit.

She furrowed her brows. “You don’t need to worry so much about it.”

“I’m not,” he said. “I barely did anything above scratching you, and considering the sort of lives we live, I’m sure it was nothing to you.”

“The look on your face as you peered down tells a different story...”

Eizen groaned, and sat up in the bed. “Of _ course _ I was worried. The way you yelped, I assumed I’d done much worse.” His gaze softened. “And of course I’d feel guilty for hurting you no matter how small it was.”

Velvet responded with silence. A few moments passed, and Eizen laid back down in the bed with her. She turned her head from where she lay to look at him. He still had that tense look all over him.

“It’s weird seeing you this soft...” she muttered.

“Would you rather have a cold, uncaring lover?”

“I’ll pass,” Velvet said with a smile. “I like this side of you.”

“These sorts of matters are new to both of us.” Eizen turned his body away from Velvet. “You shouldn’t be surprised I’m more on edge.”

“I said I liked it, and I mean it,” Velvet said. “And don’t tell me you aren’t enjoying the extra attention you’re getting from me, too.”

He waited several moments before responding.

“...Aye. I feel the same about you. There’s something special about how you smile at me now, the way you say my name. ...Never thought I’d get any of that out of the same daemon we hunted down to help get our ship to Loegres.”

Velvet laughed. “Don’t judge a book by its cover.” She reached out and pulled Eizen into a spoon from behind.

“Tell me,” she said. “Any bigger reason you didn’t sleep with anyone until now?”

Eizen grumbled. “Draw your own conclusions.”

She rolled her eyes. “Look. I don’t care that you were a virgin,” she said, kissing the top of his head. “I teased you, but you know what? I was a virgin too. We got to share our first night together, and now your problem’s solved. So who cares?”

Eizen sighed deeply, his chest slowly expanding then relaxing into Velvet’s arms and hands. He offered no other response for several moments.

“...You saw what happened to you tonight,” he eventually said. “No good comes of intimacy with the Reaper.”

Velvet laughed. “Please. All you did was thrust a bit too hard; it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” She squeezed him harder, leaning her head into his hair.

“I meant in general,” he explained. He placed a hand on both of Velvet’s before continuing. “Before I joined Aifread’s crew, the only person I ever let get _ truly _ close to me was my younger sister. There were some I considered friends, but I didn’t know a single person I’d ever let into my bed before I met you.”

“Not even for a quick one-night stand?”

“_Especially _ not for that. ...Call me less of a man if you will, but I couldn’t separate the idea of sex and intimacy in my head, even when the rest of the crew and every other outlaw alive doesn’t give a damn. Even when I was supposed to stop giving a shit about my curse.” He sighed again. “So since I was already avoiding getting close to others...” he squeezed her hands and smiled. “It’s natural you’d be the first.”

“So you’re worried about your pride as a man.” Velvet sighed. “I knew it’d be something stupid like that.”

Eizen said nothing in response, only caressing her hands idly with his thumb.

“Well, I’m glad the Reaper took me,” she eventually continued. “Neither of us ruthless villains have to worry about the small stuff in our path anymore.”

He laughed, and turned his body to face his girlfriend. “I’m glad I took you too, Velvet.”

After another moment of silence, she cupped Eizen’s face into one of her hands, and kissed him slowly, softly. He returned the favor, his mouth moving sluggishly, but with care.

Eventually, they pulled apart.

“Getting better already,” Velvet mumbled, embracing Eizen once more and curling up against his chest. “I’ll sleep soundly without nightmares just knowing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Porn in the Eivel tag... Finally, we can truly call ourselves an established ship fandom
> 
> I've been wanting to write porn for this ship ever since I first started shipping Eizen and Velvet about a year and a half ago. Sadly, I just couldn't get something that I liked down until today. I'm thrilled to share this with you all, and I hope I cooked up some good food here!
> 
> Shout-out to a certain amazing friend of mine for being such a thorough proofreader. This was baby's first smut, so I needed all the help I could get. This shit's hard! (it's hard to make the readers -hard-, one might say?) I can't thank her enough, seriously.


End file.
